1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-optical display with a transparent cover.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Electro-optical displays, for example liquid-crystal displays or OLEDs, are known from the prior art, having a transparent bonding material present between the electro-optical display and the transparent cover. The electro-optical display is protected by this additional transparent cover. The bonding material known from the prior art adhesively bonds the electro-optical display to the transparent cover, and has the effect that the gap between the electro-optical display and the transparent cover cannot be seen, or can be seen only with great difficulty, so that the visual appearance is improved. Such electro-optical displays are often used in fields in which the transparent covers may be intentionally or unintentionally touched. The representation of the electro-optical display may in this case be perturbed by the pressure incurred, for example when vignetting occurs.